A toy steam locomotive is described which has the capability of producing sounds simulating both the steam locomotive itself and the whistle sound associated with old-time steam locomotives. Also included is a simulated firebox which has the visual appearance of having a fire located therein.
A multiplicity of toys are known where it is considered advantageous to incorporate in the toy a mechanism producing an audible stimulation. Equally important in toys is, of course, the visual appearance of the toy to the child. In the category combining both visual and audio stimulation, there are, of course, talking dolls and toy cars which produce internal combustion engine sounds.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,286,396 some of the problems associated with the mimicking of a natural sound are described. In this particular U.S. patent the inventors sought to mimick the sound of an automobile engine and associated sounds such as sirens and the like.
Old-time steam locomotives had particular sounds associated with them which were unique to them and served to identify the steam locomotive simply by the sounds. The whistle of the locomotive had a characteristic sound which was produced by the use of high pressure steam. Normally when the locomotive was in motion the whistle was affected by the Doppler effect caused by either the approach or retreat of the steam engine from the position of the observer. The sound the steam locomotive made when moving was also quite characteristic and in effect sounded like "chugga chugga, chugga chugga".
Certain electric trains and the like powered via a transformer and running on a track incorporate mechanisms which mimick the whistling sound of a steam locomotive. These trains, however, are propelled by electric motors and therefore do not mimick the chugga chugga sound of the steam locomotive. Further, prior art devices are not known which have the ability to simulate both a slow moving and a fast moving steam locomotive unless these prior art devices are extremely sophisticated and as such, not practical for incorporation into pre-school type toys.